Hantei Sotorii (TCG)
Hantei Sotorii was the Crown Prince, son of Hantei the Thirty-Eighth Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander and Hantei Hochiahime. One of his siblings was Hantei Daisetsu. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Demeanor Sotorii was a spoiled child who grew believing he was on top of the rest of samurai, in every aspect. Doji Satsume was his sensei on iaijutsu, an art which Sotorii never mastered. The Ruby Champion Agasha Sumiko trained him in the art of combat, with no results. Wildcats and Dragon Teeth, by Lisa Farrell Sotorii was obsessed with Kunshu, the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei, and sometimes he wielded it in secret, slicing at the air, as if fighting invisible opponents. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III The clans sought to increase their influence at court, proposing brides to the Crown Prince, such as Doji Chiyoe of the Crane Clan, and Lady Magami, of the Mantis Clan. Winter's Embrace, p. 5 Lion - Crane Conflict The Lion and Crane Clans were in conflict for the contested control of the Osari Plains. The Crown Prince was in favor of officially ignoring the issue altogether, and allowing the two clans to settle it on the battlefield. Imperial Abdication Sotorii was arrogant and willful and could even be cruel, and also there was a darkness within him, a shadow cast across his soul. His father believed that Sotorii was not ready to sit on the throne, and he would never be. After pondering the matter with the Emerald Champion Akodo Toturi, the Emperor promulgated an Imperial Edict naming Hantei Daisetsu as his heir, rather than his older brother. An old man, of failing health, the Emperor also would abdicate and retire soon, passing the throne to his younger son. And since he was not yet of age, he would ascend as Emperor, under the guidance of a regent, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute His father's decission had been fueled by the duel between Sotorii and his younger brother Daisetsu, who was championed by his brother's friend, Bayushi Dairu, son of the Scorpion Champion. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii did not accept Dairu's victory, and he performed a dishonorable behaviour in front of prominent samurai such as his father or the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute Patricide After Toturi had written the Imperial Edict of his abdication, Jodan told Sotorii the decission to join the Monastery Among the Winds, and that he also would accompany him for his betterment. Sotorii, in a burst of anger, wielded Kunshu and killed his father. The Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko was the first to see the patricide, taking the proper measures to hid the murder, keeping Sotorii as a suitable heir for the Emperor's position. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Overwhelmed by grief, Sotorii prepared his own seppuku, which was eventually interrupted by the appearance of Iuchi Shahai. She discovered the truth about the Hantei's death, and parted this information with Daisetsu. His younger brother confronted Sotorii, and Shahai slightly wounded him in the ensuing fight, before she escaped from the guards. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton Fleeing The acting Emerald Champion Agasha Sumiko presented his father's edict to the Imperial Court. Hantei Sotorii was taken to the Monastery Among the Winds by an honor guard of Seppun, led by Mirumoto Hitomi. The caravan was crossing Lion lands when they were attacked in the Imperial road by Crane forces led by Doji Kuwanan, who were defeated before Sotorii was released. However, Sotorii managed to flee from his escort. The Price of Failure, by D. G. Laderoute External Links * Hantei Sotorii (For the Empire) Category:Imperial Families Members (TCG)